Fluid dispenser systems can be useful for filling spray bottles, mop buckets or other suitable containers with a diluted product. Some such example dispenser systems include Oasis® dispenser systems commercially available from the assignee of the present application, Ecolab Inc., Saint Paul, Minn. Further, some such example dispenser systems are described in the commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,708 B2, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such dispenser systems comprise a series of dispensers, each having a valve and/or an aspirator for dispensing one or more products.
Presently-known fluid dispenser systems include valves that are connected in series using fluid fittings that permit connecting or disconnecting the series valves in sequence. In such cases, if one of the valves in the series is defective, and is connected to two adjacent valves, removal and replacement of the defective valve would involve disconnecting and re-connecting at least the two valves to which the defective valve is connected. Such systems and methods can be time consuming for the user, as a result of which the user discards the entire dispenser system, including components that are fully operational.